Waiting on an Angel
by MaryATroryFan
Summary: Waiting on an angel. One to carry me home." Trory.


**Disclaimer: **As flattered as I am that someone might think that I have something to do with this characters, I don't. I'm just using them for a while.

**Author's Note:** So here I am again. Giving this writing thing another try. It's been a while. I hope someone still remembers me. So this is a song fic. The lyrics are from Ben Harper's "Waiting on an Angel" (which I don't own either). It's a very pretty song, if you haven't heard it before I recommend that you do.

**Thank you** to Jewls for beta-ing this for me. It took me a while. And to **Iris**, sweetie thank you for taking time to go through all of this with me. Both of you guys are the greatest! Thanks for your patience and for your time. It was greatly appreciated.

**Dedication:** To everyone at the Trory Thread. You are the greatest group of people that I've ever come in contact with.

**Waiting on an Angel**

_Waiting on an angel.__ One to carry me home_

"No, dad. That's not alright. I've made a decision. I am coming back to Connecticut, whether you like it or not." Tristan argued with his father over the phone from North Carolina.

"Tristan, you've caused this family enough trouble as it is for you to come back home. You can attend other schools. Boston, California, Chicago… take your pick and go there", his father answered back matching his son's temper.

"I believe I was sent to this God-forsaken place because you thought that I was going to drag the DuGrey name to the ground. I've lost my friends, the life I had. I've paid my dues. I'm asking for one small thing, allow me to attend Yale."

"Generations of DuGrey men have attended Princeton. You don't want to go to Princeton, that's fine. I am giving you the choice to attend some other school, not limit your choice to Princeton. Anything, but Yale"

"That's not much of a choice, now is it?"

* * *

_Hope you come to see me soon. Cause I don't want to go alone. I don't want to go alone_

"Paris?" He asked while coming out of class one day. Could it be that his eyes were deceiving him? No, the girl turned. It was Paris Geller.

"Tristan DuGrey… this school sure has a poor admission's process." She said as she turned to see an old time friend with a small smile on her face.

"You're here." It was a statement not a question.

"That sex thing happened and Harvard fell through. But since Princeton was the third backup and the thought of going there repulsed me, here I am."

"You look good, Par." he didn't understand what she meant by the sex thing and he really wasn't sure he wanted an explanation.

"I'm sorry I can't say the same about you," she lied. "I thought you were Princeton-bound."

"Well, I honestly couldn't think of going to Princeton, so here I am. Anyone else I know around here?"

"Yeah, I just don't know how much the word 'know' applies to her, but, um, Rory Gilmore's here. She's actually my roommate with a bunch of really dull girls that most of the time I wish I could strangle in their sleep…." She went on. She had lost him at the mention of Rory.

* * *

_Now angel won't you come by me. Angel hear my plea_

"Funniest thing happened today." Paris started while reading her material for Biology.

"Someone fell in the cafeteria and food went flying all over the place," Rory said, without lifting her eyes from her computer screen.

"That stopped being amusing the first day of school."

"I guess you're right." She continued on her research.

"I ran into Tristan DuGrey in the hallway."

* * *

_Take my hand, lift me up. So that I can fly with thee. So that I can fly with thee_

"I don't know what I'm doing here" she said in-between sobs. "I just didn't know where to go, and I couldn't stay at home. I made a terrible mistake."

"That's ok, come in… come in. Can I get you anything to drink? Water, maybe." Tristan asked her, as he placed his arm around Rory's shoulders.

"Oh, I don't know what happened. We were at the Dragonfly's trial-run dinner thing. And I went back home to get some CD's and he showed up. And he's there, still married. And we're there… and then I realized it was a mistake, but it was too late. Oh, God! Tristan, what am I going to do?" She said as she held onto his shirt for dear life.

* * *

_And I'm waiting on an angel. And I know it won't be long._

"He's not doing well. I think it might be a couple of days, maybe a couple of hours. He keeps calling your mother", said Dr. Allen.

"He did that a lot since mom left. It's like she was never gone" Dominique DuGrey, their daughter, said as she laid her head on her older brother's shoulder.

Dr. Allen decided it was better to prepare both of them for the worst, "Jan, Dominique. You've had your father with you for so long….."

* * *

_To find myself a resting place. In my angel's arms. In my angel's arms_

As Tristan lay in bed, in a moment of delirium, he saw her sitting in the chair next to his bed. Unlike him, she looked not one day older than her 16-year-old self. "Hey," he simply greeted her. As if she was really there.

"Giving up already?" she asked as she reached for his hand.

"I always told you that I couldn't live without you. This proves my point", he said with the ghost of a smirk.

"You have to explain to our children."

"They're not children anymore. Our children have children of their own now. I think that they understand that I won't be around forever, same as they did with you."

"Yeah, but when I left they still had you. Now they won't have anyone."

"They'll have each other and their families."

"It's not the same. Please try to go back, tell them we love them both so much. Tell them that we are sorry for leaving them but that this is something that has to happen. Tell them that we will always watch over them. And tell them I miss them."

"What if I don't see you again?"

"You know that won't happen. I'll be back, but please do that. Go back and do that for me." She said as she disappeared and he went back to listen to the beeping sound of the monitors attached to his body.

* * *

_So speak kind to a stranger. Cause you'll never know_

"You are so incredibly infuriating… most of the time I can't stand you. Yet here I am, mad at you for what I think is the millionth time in our lifetime." She said as she paced furiously around the living room. "I'm either a glutton for punishment or…"

"…are incredibly in love with me." He finished for her.

"At this very moment, I highly doubt that. Why do you always do stuff like this. This proposal…. It wasn't supposed to be like this."

"I don't know any other way to do it, but like this." He said, finally showing some of his temper. "I thought of candles, dinner, champagne, cake… a million things. All clichéd and I didn't want to do that. You wouldn't have liked that. I know you, Ror! If your answer is not going to be yes because I didn't propose correctly, let me do it over. I'll even do one of those clichés. Just don't let it not be yes." He asked as he approached her while she still held her ring.

"I almost grinded my engagement ring." She said with tears filling her eyes.

"I would have gotten you another one" he said as he finally kissed her lips softly and she whimpered.

* * *

_It just might be an angel come. Knockin' at your door. Knockin' at your door_

"I missed you" she whispered into his ear.

He stirred in his bed, and was almost surprised to see her there. Almost. "I thought I was not supposed to see you until tomorrow when you entered the church in your wedding dress." He said as he turned to where she was laying next to him.

She scooted closer, "I'm not superstitious" she said as she ran her hand up and down his arm.

"Have I told you how much I love it when you're not wearing make up? You're so beautiful." He lifted a hand to caress her cheek. "I can't believe we're getting married tomorrow."

"Mmm," she purred next to him, "me, neither," she said as she finally slid under his covers.

"And here I was, thinking that I should take advantage of my last night sleeping alone" he said as he hugged her as she made herself comfortable on the crook of his arm.

"Well, we can arrange for you to have some of those alone nights while we're married. In fact, I'm willing to bet that you just might get a few of those if you are not behaving in a proper husband-ly manner."

"Oh, future Mrs. DuGrey, you have no idea how I don't intend that to ever happen."

"Tristan?", her voice nearly a whisper.

"Yeah."

She turned to face him, "I've been Mrs. DuGrey since the moment you asked me to marry you. Tomorrow is just going to make it official." As she finished she placed a soft kiss on his lips. He moved his arm, so he could place his hand on her neck and be able to kiss her back the way he wanted to.

"It's a good thing you're not superstitious," he told her in between kisses.

With a small smile, she asked "Why's that?"

"'Cause I don't intend to let you go for the night." He stated and kissed her thoroughly.

* * *

_And I'm waiting on an angel. And I know it won't be long_

As Jan and Dominique were sitting in the waiting room, they saw Dr. Allen walking towards them. His expression showed the news they had been hoping never to get again.

"Jan, Dominique… he wants to see you."

When they walked into the room, he had a glint in his eyes, one they hadn't seen ever since their mom passed away two years ago. And with that, they sensed the inevitable end. Jan held Dominique's hands as they reached their father's bed.

When he saw them come into the room, he felt torn because the woman that he had always wanted to be with was waiting for him. Men's greatest problem: wanting to go, wanting to stay.

So, he did the only thing he could. He started talking to them for the last time.

* * *

_To find myself a resting place. In my angel's arms. In my angel's arms_

"Even in death, they had to be together", Dominique told Jan as they stood in front of their parents graves.

TRISTAN DUGREY, beloved Husband and Father. 1984-2049

LORELAI –Rory- DUGREY, beloved Wife and Mother. 1984-2047

"Hard to believe that they loved each other so much that they couldn't live life without the other."

* * *

_Waiting on an angel.__ One to carry me home. Hope you come to see me soon_

"So what now?", he asked as he finally got to her.

"Now, we have what we always wanted." She said as she hugged him.

"What's that?" he asked as he placed his hands around her waist.

"Eternity." She answered as she placed a small kiss on his lips.

_Cause I don't want to go alone. I don't want to go alone. Don't want to go. I don't want to go alone_


End file.
